Sick Days
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Raph hates getting sick. It's when he's ill that no amount of inhuman strength can keep him on his feet, and if there's one thing Raph isn't, it's weak. Now bedridden, Raph finds himself in the care of his big brother, Leo. And Raph, surprisingly enough...doesn't mind. No tcest. 2k14 verse!


**Hello everyone! Okay, first thing's first, thank you SO much to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, faving and following my Oneshots! You are all SOOO awesome!**

**Now, onto business! This is yet another Oneshot! It can be read as a standalone, or as a continuation of all the other Oneshots I've written so far! It's, like my other stories, a brotherly moment fic! If the characters are OOC, please tell me how I can improve writing them!**

**Like my other stories, there ARE Japanese words in here, but fear not! Translations are at the bottom!**

**Please enjoy reading, and if you have the time, review! I'd be honored if all you people in Fanfiction land told me what you think of my stuff!**

* * *

Raph groaned. He felt awful, like he wanted to throw up the entire contents of his stomach. While it was hard for him and his brothers to catch an illness, when they _did_ get sick they'd get it _bad_.

A rough coughing fit wracked through the red-clad terrapin, making his chest and throat burn. Once he managed to stop his hacking, Raph let loose a few colorful words, shifting in an attempt to get more comfortable in his hammock.

The lair was oddly quiet, his family having gone to visit April. He never thought he'd admit it, but he even missed Mikey's insistent chattering.

Raph yelped when his door suddenly opened, and fell out of his hammock with a yell and a thud. Looking up, he red-banded turtle found Leo staring at him in surprise.

"Not. A. Word." Raph hissed, voice croaking slightly. He struggled to stand on wobbly legs.

Leo smiled sympathetically, moving over and helping his younger brother.

"You okay?"

"'M fine." The red-banded turtle muttered, accepting the hand that was offered. He was pulled to his feet, but stumbled almost immediately his legs gave out. Leo was quick to catch him, taking one of his brothers' arms and slinging it over his broad shoulders.

"C'mon, it's probably best if you sleep on a bed instead of a hammock while you're ill."

As Leo guided him down the hall outside, Raph looked at him strangely.

"What're ya doin' 'ere? I thought ya were visitin' April with ev'ryone else."

Leo shrugged lopsidedly.

"I did. Then I convinced the others to stay with April while you're ill with the promise that I'd stick around the lair and take care of you." He looked down the hall. "Would you prefer the cot in Donnie's lab or my futon? I can sleep on the couch."

Raph completely ignored the question.

"Ya got 'em t' _what_?"

Leo simply hummed.

"You heard me. Anyway, I'll take that as 'futon'."

As they entered Leo's room, Raph continued to look at his older brother in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, Master Splinter's got a weaker immune system than us, Mikey and Don. Knowing Mikey, he wouldn't help matters much considering how easily you get annoyed with him, and if Don gets sick, he'd probably pass out since I highly doubt he'd stop his work on his inventions, and you being, well, _you_, i knew someone would have to watch you and make sure you don't train. April didn't mind letting the others stay with her, so this seemed the best solution. Now lay down, you need some rest."

Raph scowled.

"But-"

Leo gave him a stern look.

"_Ima, otouto_."

The younger terrapin took in his brother's expression and tone of voice. For a moment he debated whether to argue or not with his older brother, but finally gave in, laying down on the futon.

"_Fine_. I'll go along with this. Fer now, at least." He muttered as Leo pulled a blanket over him. The blue-clad turtle smiled slightly.

"For the rest of the week, actually. Don estimated it'll take you that long to recover. Four days if you're lucky and take it easy." Blue eyes fixed on Raph sternly. "So no training, weightlifting or patrol."

"Aw shell." Raph groaned, head falling back onto the pillow.

Leo chuckled, straightening up and heading towards the door.

"Relax. You'll survive, just like when you got sick when we were seven." He called back, leaving the room, the door shutting behind him.

A thoughtful frown came to Raph's face.

"Huh...Yeah." Raph mumbled, staring at the ceiling. "Like when we were kids..."

* * *

Raph groaned as he awoke. He felt like five minutes from death, and he could barely move. Shell, he hated being sick!

He heard the door open, but the sound, so loud in his ill-induced haze, pounded harshly at his aching skull.

Callused hands carefully removed his red bandana, and a moment later a damp, cool cloth was pressed to his sweaty forehead.

"L-Leo?" Raph managed to croak, blinking blearily.

"Shhh, _otouto_." The familiar, warm voice of Leo murmured, purposely quiet as to not worsen Raph's splitting headache.

The younger terrapin sighed gratefully as the cold cloth dabbed at his fevered forehead, wiping away the sweat that had collected as he'd slept.

"I don'...I don' feel s-so good..." Raph slurred, grimacing as his stomach did flip-flops.

"Hush, _otouto_. Save your strength."_  
_

"I think I'm gonna hurl..!"

The washcloth was pulled away, and Raph frowned disappointedly...Until his belly twisted again and he felt bile rise in his throat. Leo quickly helped him sit up and lean over a plastic waste basket. As Raph emptied the contents of his stomach, Leo rubbed his shell soothingly, murmuring quietly in Japanese.

After a few long moments in which the younger of the two dry-heaved, Raph finally managed to calm. His stomach was now empty and sore, his throat burning and an awful taste on his lips. Leo helped him lay back down, a grimace on his face.

"Definitely the flu." The blue-clad turtle whispered to himself. He then patted Raph's shoulder as he stood. "I'll get you some water."

A grunt was the only reply that his ill brother gave.

Leo was only gone for a couple minutes and returned swiftly. Raph was carefully propped up, and the waterglass pressed against his lips. The cold water was sweet, and felt wonderful to Raph's sore throat.

Leo's face was sympathetic, blue eyes showing the care that only a big brother could.

"Rest, _otouto_."

Raph merely grunted, dozing off.

* * *

Raph quietly listened as his brother spoke to him quietly, recalling adventures that they and their other two brothers had when they were all children. The familiar, warm tone of Leo's voice was soothing to his aching head. As he talked, Leo gently dabbed at Raph's face with a damp rag.

Suddenly, the younger turtle spoke.

"Ain'cha worried?"

Leo's voice halted, as did the hand that held the washcloth. He looked at Raph, taken aback. He quickly found his voice again though, dipping the cloth into the bowl of water beside him before wringing it out.

"Worried about what?"

"Tha' you'll get sick?"

Leo blinked, surprised, then chuckled, dabbing at his brother's sweaty face once more.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

The blue-banded turtle shrugged.

"I've done this before. Like I said the other day." A cheeky smile pulled at Leo's lips. "And I owe you one anyways, for when you helped me out when I broke my leg."

"Ya owe me more then one." Raph said, smirking weakly. "But I guess when ya helped me with my shell...yeah. I guess tha' counts fer somethin'."

Leo snorted.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor like you did your lunch the other day."

Raph grunted, eyes shutting as Leo placed the now folded rag over them.

"So yer doin' this 'cause ya owe me?"

Leo smiled to himself as he stood, gathering the bowl of water and empty glass from the bedside table.

"No. It's because you're my little brother. I'd do the same for Mikey or Donnie, were it them. Now, I'm going to get you some more medication, alright?"

"_Hai_."

Raph heard the door shut, and everything was silent except for his slightly rasped breaths. After about fifteen minutes, Leo returned. The sound of something rather heavy being set on the table made Raph flinch slightly. The damp cloth was removed from his eyes, and Raph allowed Leo to help him sit up slightly. A few pills were pressed into the larger yet younger turtle's clammy palm, and after Raph had placed them in his mouth, Leo handed him a water glass. After making sure he had a good grip on the glass, Raph downed the whole thing.

The (usually) red-banded turtle lay back down as Leo took the waterglass and turned, placing it on the bedside table and Raph could see what the metal object he heard had been. It was the copper kettle Leo and Master Splinter used to make tea. Steam rose from the spout, curling in the air in random patterns.

Raph watched Leo carefully pour the tea into the empty waterglass.

"Now I know you don't like tea, but this should help clear your throat and chest. just look at it this way." Leo sent his brother a grin. "I'll owe you even more if you actually drink this, alright? Shell, I'll put it in writing if you don't just spit it out on _me_."

He paused, taking the time to give Raph a dry look.

"Like last time."

Raph smirked as Leo helped him sit back up, holding the glass to Raph's lips for him. The emerald eyed turtle took a careful sip.

The bitter taste of herbs mingled with the sweetness of honey on his tongue, and the warm liquid soothed his throat.

"Th-thanks." Raph muttered when Leo put the glass aside.

Leo looked at him strangely.

"Did you just...thank me for the tea?"

Raph glared playfully at his older brother.

"Watch what'cha say, fearless. I can spit out a lot worse than tea a' this poin' with how my stomach's feelin'."

Leo's beak wrinkled slightly, and Raph chuckled slightly. But then the sai-wielding turtle's face fell when Leo coughed roughly, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Leo?"

No reply.

"_Oniichan_?"

The rare use of Japanese from his brother made Leo look up. Meeting Raph's eyes evenly, he smiled.

"_Genki Desu, otouto_."

"Ya sure?"

Leo nodded.

"_Hai_."

The elder terrapin then stood, gathering everything from the bedside table.

"Get some rest, Raph. It's weird not having you stomping around all the time."

"Ha. Funny." Raph replied dryly, earning laughter from Leo.

* * *

When Raph awoke, his mind felt clear for the first time in days, and his chest no longer ached.

He sat up, peering around the room. It was empty, so the large terrapin guessed Leo was downstairs. Sniffing at the air, he managed to catch the scent of cooking food from downstairs over the pine and lavender of the candles that lit the room.

Carefully standing, he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He made a B-line for the kitchen, stumbling slightly as his legs were unused to walking after four days without use.

He found Leo, tending to a kettle and a pan on the stove. But Raph grew concerned when Leo coughed harshly, body wracking.

"Leo? Maybe ya shoul' get some sleep."

The blue-clad turtle looked up, startled by Raph's presence, and Raph's frown deepened. Leo was always aware of his surroundings, and with the labored steps Raph was taking, Leo should've heard him easily.

Leo smiled tiredly at Raph.

"I'm alright, just have a little cold. I went uptop a couple days ago, and was out in the rain for too long." He turned back to the stove, adding, "You'd think any store would have medicine, but I had to go to four different ones before I finally found the right thing."

Raph grunted, moving over and leaning casually on the counter beside the oven. Sapphire eyes snapped to his face, examining him before returning to the pan on the stovetop.

"You are looking much better. How do you feel?"

"Compared t' th' last four days? Feel like I c'ud lift a truck."

"So normal." Leo summed up, setting the pan off of the burner and checking the boiling water in the kettle. Raph inclined his head, arms crossing over his plastron.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Why did'ja stay out if it was rainin'?"

A rare look of irritation touched Leo's face.

"I told you already: because we were out of the meds you needed."

Raph sighed, running a hand over the top of his head.

"_Baka_." He muttered.

Leo chuckled, turning to one of the cabinets, pulling out two plates and Japanese style teacups. He then offered one of each to Raph.

"Ready to have some breakfast?"

Raph smirked, taking the offered dishes with an amused huff.

"Ya kiddin'? I haven' eaten anythin' th' past four days."

* * *

**Japanese Translations!:**

**Hai = Yes**

**Otouto = Little Brother**

**Oniichan = Big Brother**

**Baka = Idiot**

**Genki Desu = I'm Fine**

**Ima = Now**


End file.
